


Ridiculous

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Halloween [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, OTLSpooktober2020, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam’s mum washes his costume too hot so no he has to wear one of hers. Theo laughing about the thought of Liam in tights and lady bug wings until he sees him. When became crop tops and muscular thighs so hot?Prompt: Sexy Costume Party
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046059
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	Ridiculous

“Jenna did what?”, Theo asks but he is laughing so hard that Liam only understands him because he is so in tune to the Chimera by now that it's ridiculous. 

  
He sighs, his bottom lip going into a full on pout.“She washed my Napoleon suit too hot and now it's too small for me.”

  
Theo doubles over again, wheezing while repeating the words “Napoleon” and “too small" over and over with increasingly hysteric sounds.  
Liam crosses his arms in front of his chest, “not helpful, Theodore!”

Theo knows that he is being mean.  
Getting send to hell and being basically revived actually gave him some kind of conscience after all. Well, a very selective type of conscience. It's called “you can be an asshole to everyone – but not to the puppy”.

  
Said puppy, also known as Liam, would punch his nose in without hesitation when he knew about the nickname but Theo still feels bad about laughing at Liam having no costume, one week before the big Halloween party Lydia is throwing for the pack and their allies (which means Theo got an official invitation and doesn’t have to go as Liam's plus one this time) and so he wipes away the last few laughing tears and props himself up onto the bed again, “so, what do we do now?”

It turns out ‘we’ don’t need to do anything because apparently Jenna felt so bad about the mistake that she promised Liam to get him another costume in time.  
‘In time' shapes out to be the 31st of October, late afternoon.

  
And from the unhappy noises coming out of Jenna's bedroom, it is not going well.  
Two seconds later, Liam storms out, only wearing his boxers and mismatching socks.  
“I have to cancel”, with that he throws himself onto his bed where Theo has been seated for the past 30 minutes, already dressed in his zombie costume (yes, he might have giggled to himself while buying it), patiently waiting.

  
He puts down his book.  
“It can't be that bad.”

Liam buries his face in the pillows. “Its a fucking lady bug.”  
Theo snorts.  
“What?”  
“The only costume mum has that could fit me is a lady bug.”  
There might have been laughing again. It promptly gets him a pillow to the face.

“You can't cancel”, Theo then says, “Lydia will come and drag you to her house by the ears.”  
“I know.”  
The answer is muffled by another pillow but Liam's face is full of defeated determination as he sits up and swings his legs from the bed to get up and march back into Jenna's room.  
Theo chuckles, slightly shaking his head.  
He picks up his book again.

When the door opens ten minutes later, he looks up, a snarky remark already lurking under his smirk.  
The expression freezes on his face.

  
Liam, pout still in place, wears a read satin blouse-shirt with black dots, clearly too small for him, so the fabric ends right above his navel, exposing tan skin, hard muscles and a delicious trail of hair leading to - Theo almost chokes at that – meshed shorts. Also on the smaller side, so they accentuate Liam's thighs just right. The beta is wearing his own black chucks (Jenna apparently failed in putting him into her shiny black pumps to go with the costume) and he scrapes the soles over the carpet, head low, the antennae on his head bobbing cheerfully with every movement.“

I look ridiculous.”

  
_Yeah, ridiculously hot._  
Theo swallows, “I think it’s cute. And way more original than mine”, he offers before hopping from the bed, “come on, Marinette, we have to go.”

  
Liam shakes his head at the, well, ridiculous nickname, making his antennae wobble even more but he leads Theo out of the room, the flimsy tulle forming his wings fluttering behind but Theo's eyes are drawn deeper, following the enticing call of Liam's ass, perfectly on display with the tight pants.

  
_This is gonna be a long night._

Theo lasts exactly one ten minute car ride, two appreciating full-body glances by those weirdo Londoners and three claps onto Liam's ass by no one other than Brett Talbot before his brain short circuits.

  
He grabs Liam by the arm, practically pulling him out of the room and away from amused pack members, not stopping until they are outside on the dimly lit porch.

  
Expecting a punch or at least a very disgruntled beta yelling at him, Theo turns around – only to find himself across from a grinning Liam.

  
“I was asking myself how long it would take you.”  
“W-what?”  
Liam steps closer, “my mum didn’t shrink the costume, you know?”  
And Theo finally understands. With a fluent movement he pulls Liam flush against his body, all but clashing their lips together.

  
“Happy Halloween”, Liam mumbles before kissing back.


End file.
